


Bigger Is Better

by DoodleGal



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Frank, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tongue Piercings, Top!Joey, Truth or Dare, dick piercings, frank is a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleGal/pseuds/DoodleGal
Summary: Truth or dare game turned into shirtless wrestling turned into heated sex. Never a dull moment in The Entity's realm.





	Bigger Is Better

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a tumblr post by Tumblr users Frankeatsdirt and Askjoey. The Post is here: https://askjoey.tumblr.com/post/184650407469/frankeatsdirt-askjoey-frankeatsdirt
> 
> Both of them are amazing people and artists so you should check out their other stuff too!

Frank thunked his head against the wall as he flopped onto an old couch, cursing loudly. He was exhausted. It had been a long day of trials, and each one was worse than the last. Flashlights, pallet looping, tee-bagging survivors, everything to make his life a living hell. He had been stabbed in the shoulder by a decisive strike far too many times today, and he was glad the day was finally over. 

Now, the four members of The Legion were hanging out in their realm's ski lodge. The Entity had graced them with a couch, a couple chairs, and a coffee table. A deck of cards rested on the table, worn from frequent use. Their only source of entertainment were those cards and each other. 

All four of them were done with their trials, so now they had time to kick back and relax. Susie was leaning against the doorway twirling her knife, while Julie used her own knife to carve something into the wood floors. Joey was sprawled out on a chair, staring at the ceiling. They were all obviously bored. 

Frank sighed and pulled his mask off, tossing it onto the table. He had been the last one to get back. Everyone else already had their masks off, preferring to keep them off when in each other's company. No one spoke for a long time. The only sounds were the nearby fire crackling and that of Julie's carving. Finally, Frank had enough. 

"Wanna play truth or dare?" 

He heard Julie scoff. "What are you, twelve?" 

"Uh, I'm thirteen and I fucked your mother last night," Frank replied without hesitation. 

"Fuck off," Julie said and stabbed her knife into the floor. 

"Well, you got a better idea? I'm bored as shit." Frank kicked his feet up on the coffee table, leaning back.

"Truth or dare does sound like fun! What do you think, Joey?" Susie piped in. 

Joey just grunted. "If it'll pass the time, then why the hell not?" He sat up. 

"Great. Susie, you go first since you're most excited," Frank said. 

"Okay!" Susie bounced her way to the couch, sitting next to Frank. "Hmmm.... Julie, truth or dare?" 

Julie sighed. "Truth." 

"Who's your favorite survivor?" 

Julie crossed her arms and looked up in thought. "...Jeff. Can't say I dislike the guy. Plus, he painted a mural of us before all this shit went down, so he's cool in my book." 

Everyone nodded in agreement. Julie continued, taking her turn. "Frank, truth or dare." 

"Dare. I ain't no pussy." 

Julie grinned. "Go eat a handful of dirt." 

Frank made a noise of disgust and Joey snorted in laughter. "You kiddin' me? Do you want me to get sick?" 

"Oh please. We all know we can't get sick in this world. Just eat the fucking dirt." 

Frank huffed and stood up. "Fuck you," he said and flipped Julie off on his way to the door. 

"Oh man I've gotta see this," Joey said and stood up as well, following him. 

Frank went outside and crouched down. He could feel three sets of eyes watching him, and he tried to ignore it. He grabbed a big handful of dirt, one without rocks and with lots of snow, and stood up. He turned to his friends, looked Julie straight in the eyes, then shoved the whole pile into his mouth. He fought back the urge to cringe. It tasted horrible, but he wasn't a quitter. Frank forced himself to chew, and shakily swallowed it down. 

Frank coughed violently afterwards, spitting on the ground. He heard his friends laugh, Joey's laugh especially loud. Frank's mouth was filled with dirt, the particles stuck between his teeth and sticking to his tongue. Ah, shit, some got in his tongue piercing. That can't be good. 

"Jesus, dude! You should see your face!" Joey was about dying, clutching his stomach like he was shot. 

"Fuck-" Frank coughed again, "-off!!" He made his way back inside, pushing Joey out of the way a little too violently. The man responded by laughing even more. 

Frank immediately grabbed a water bottle from the coffee table and practically downed the whole thing. He swished the water in his mouth and spit, trying to get rid of the taste of dirt. Once most of the dirt had been washed away, he returned to his seat on the couch. 

"I fucking hate you, Jules. You better sleep with one eye open from now on," Frank threatened. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." 

Frank scoffed then turned to Joey. "Hey Joe, truth or dare." 

"Truth." 

"Laaame. You too chicken or something?" Frank teased. 

"Frank, I know you. There's no way I'm choosing dare if it's from you. I'd rather keep my dignity thank you very much," Joey explained, giving Frank a stern glare. 

"Tch. Wuss." He flipped Joey off. "Fine then. What's the most insulting thing a survivor has said about you?" 

Joey leaned back in thought. "Oh man. Well, recently when I picked up that big brute, David I think his name was. Well, he started fussing, and ranted about how a lightweight teenager could pick up and carry a big guy like him." 

Joey looked seriously offended. He leaned forward and rolled up his sleeve, flexing. "I'm like, lightweight?! Do you even lift, bro?!" 

Susie and Julie laughed at Joey's ridiculousness. Frank scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, showoff." 

Joey continued, "Now, if he was sayin' that to Frank, that'd make more sense. Frank's a twig." 

Frank gasped in offense. "I am _not_ a twig." He rolled up his own sleeve to prove it. "See?" 

Although Frank's muscles were well defined, they were considerably smaller than Joey's. 

"Like I said. Twig." 

Frank sneered at him. "Yeah, well I'm bigger where it counts." 

"Yeah, bigger ego," Joey replied with a grin.

Julie had apparently had enough of them and decided to speak up. "Ladies, please, you're both beautiful," she said. 

Unfortunately, they ignored her. 

"Fuck you, dude. You wanna go?" Frank ripped off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. "I'll fight you right now. Come on, pussy!" 

Julie sighed heavily while Susie laughed. Joey responded by taking off his own shirt. He dwarfed Frank in size. Any sane man would back away from a fight with an opponent like that. However, Frank wasn't sane. 

"Fuck yeah dude, let's go!" 

And then they were on the floor. Frank attempted to overpower Joey and pin him down. He grabbed the bigger man's arm and twisted, trying to put him underneath him. However, Joey stayed put and used his size to his advantage. They went back and forth, each trying to put the other in a hold to make them yield. 

Susie cheered them on from the sidelines. "Wooo! Kick his ass, Joe!" She screamed. 

Joey grinned and grabbed Frank's shoulders. He flipped him, caught one of his legs between his thighs, and grabbed him into a choke hold. Frank immediately reached up and grabbed Joey's arm, trying to pull him off. He didn't budge, though. Frank was trapped. 

"Hah! You dirt eater! You only eat dirt 'cause I make you eat dirt! Ya twink!" Joey grinned triumphantly. 

Frank froze at the insult. " _Twink?!_ " he gained a burst of energy and pushed against Joey, furious. _No one_ called him a twink. 

Joey struggled only slightly to keep him pinned down. "Oh shit, bro, did I strike a _nerve_?" Joey leaned in close, malicious intent radiating off of him. "Twink twinkie twinkle toes twinky-linky twinklebutt twinkerbell twink!" 

Frank was red faced and fuming. He was _not_ a twink. He was going to kick Joey's ass. Frank knew, though, that in order to win this he had to be smart. He forced himself to calm down, taking deep breaths. He just needed to catch Joey off guard. 

Frank sighed. "Yeah, alright Joe, you're right." He loosened up his muscles, seemingly surrendering. "I'm a twink..." he paused. "But I'm _your_ twink," he said, batting his eyelashes at him. 

Joey flinched. He stared at Frank, and if you looked closely you could see a blush on his cheeks. Frank knew Joey's mind was running wild right now, so he took his chance. Using all of his strength, Frank managed to push Joey off of him. He watched as Joey blinked in surprise then sneered at him. He turned around, crossing his arms. 

"Fuck off. Dirt eater," he said, his face still red. Frank laughed. He had broken Joey. 

"Alright, that's enough sexual tension for me," Julie said suddenly, reminding Frank of the fact that he and Joey weren't alone. 

Julie grabbed Susie's arm and started dragging her away. "C'mon, let's go and leave these two love birds alone. Watching two shirtless guys wrestle isn't my thing." 

Susie followed Julie, not really having a choice. She turned and waved at the two. "Don't have too much fun! Also Frank, you might want to cover up your excitement," she giggled. 

Now Frank was blushing as well. Excitement? What did she mean? It was then Frank looked down and realized he had a massive boner. Holy shit when did that happen?! And why? It must have been from the adrenaline, nothing else. Certainly not because a very attractive, very shirtless Joey had been choking him and pinning him to the floor. Frank was definitely _not_ into that, no sir. 

Joey turned around to look at Frank, confused. Frank noticed and immediately hid his crotch, but it was too late. Joey had seen. And he was staring. 

"Adrenaline," Frank said, glaring at Joey, _daring_ him to say something about it. 

"Shit, bro. Didn't know you had the hots for me," Joey said, his blush not fading. 

Frank sneered. "Shut the fuck up." He wanted to make a come back, tell him to go fuck himself or something, but he couldn't think of one right now. He was too focused on his boner, on the way Joey was looking at said boner, and on Joey's own boner. Wait, shit, Joey was hard too?!

"So..." Joey paused, then dared to move a bit closer to Frank. "Since you obviously like me, does that mean you meant what you said? About being my twink?" His embarrassed attitude had completely disappeared. Now he was confident, teasing, _flirting_. 

Frank swallowed thickly, nervously watching Joey. He had always found his best friend attractive, and more than once he had fantasized about him. Who wouldn't? He was tall, dark, handsome, strong, and an overall amazing guy. And he looked _hella_ good without a shirt on. Damn, his thirst was real bad right now. 

"Well..." Frank wasn't sure how to reply. He could feel the sexual tension Julie had been talking about now. Joey was staring at him with a predatory gaze, and it sent shivers down Frank's spine. 

Fuck it. Frank liked Joey, had liked him since the day he met him. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get a chance like this again. Might as well go for it. 

"Fuck, yeah Joe. Yeah, I'm your twink," Frank said, throwing away his dignity. 

Joey grinned and literally _crawled_ over to Frank. God, that was so fucking hot. Suddenly, Joey was right on top of Frank, leaning over him. Frank stared up at his friend, his heart pounding in his chest. They stared at each other for awhile, both breathing heavily. Eventually, Frank had enough of it. 

"You just gonna stare or are you gonna fuckin' kiss me already?" 

Joey snorted in laughter. "Impatient much?" 

Frank was about to complain some more, but was promptly shut up by Joey's lips on his. Fucking _finally_. Frank had kissed Joey before. They've had a few drunken kisses here and a few experimental kisses there. Kissing Joey wasn't anything new. Kissing him like _this_ however? Very new, and very good. 

Frank reached up and wrapped his arms around Joey's neck, pulling him closer. He immediately stuck his tongue in the other's mouth, which Joey happily accepted with his own tongue. However, Joey suddenly pushed Frank away. 

"Yo, what the fuck? You taste like shit, bro." Joey made a face of disgust.

Frank scoffed. "It's 'cause Julie made me eat fuckin' dirt. But don't you dare stop kissin' me 'cause of that. I'll literally stab you." 

"Fine, fine. Fuckin' horny dirt eater," Joey said then resumed kissing Frank. 

Frank happily returned it, sliding his tongue into Joey's mouth once more. The kiss quickly became desperate and wet, Frank grabbing onto Joey once more. They were shirtless, sweaty, and extremely hot and horny. It must have been a quite a sight to see. They continued to make out on the floor, the noises loud and lewd. 

Frank wished Joey's hair was long enough to grab. He really wanted to pull it. Since Joey was shirtless, he had nothing to grab onto. So, he decided to dig his nails into his dark skin. He heard and felt Joey growl, and that noise went straight to his dick. 

Frank felt Joey hands underneath his ass, and suddenly he was being lifted. Frank gasped in surprise, extremely aroused by how strong Joey was. He effortlessly picked Frank up and carried him to the couch, dropping him onto the worn fabric. Joey immediately went back on him, pinning him underneath him. 

Frank groaned when Joey's teeth scraped against his neck. He felt the man's tongue against his jugular, making him shiver. He tilted his neck to give Joey better access, gasping when he suddenly bit down. Frank moaned and lifted his hips, trying to grind into Joey. His arms were pinned and unable to move, so he wasn't able to relieve the pressure on himself any other way. He was very hard and very needy. 

"Fuck, Joe-" Frank's breath was hot and heavy, panting as Joey attacked his neck. He sucked, bit, and licked his skin, leaving Frank a shivering puddle. Some of those bites would definitely leave marks. The thought of being marked, of being claimed by Joey, made Frank literally, embarrassingly wet. 

"C'mon, Joe. Touch me already," Frank whined, rolling his hips. 

He heard Joey moan against his skin. "Mmm, that's right. Beg for me some more. Be a good twink and beg for my cock." 

Frank's face burst into flames, and he almost choked on air. He was not expecting Joey to say that. The dirty talking wasn't unwelcome, though. If anything it made Frank even harder if that was possible. Frank decided to indulge in Joey's fantasies and make him happy. 

Frank started off by whining a little more slutty than needed. He rolled his hips upwards, grinding against Joey's erection. He looked up at Joey through half-lidded eyes, panting heavily. "Please?" He said, almost pitifully. "Please touch me, Joey. I want your fat cock inside me, give it to me please." Frank purposely made himself look and sound like a slut. 

Joey paused. He dipped his head in the crook of Frank's neck and sighed. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be freaked out or aroused. That shit sounds weird comin' from you, yet it's so fucking hot." He chuckled. 

Frank scoffed. "Yeah, whatever bitch. But seriously, you better fucking touch me now or I'm going to knee you in the dick." 

"Oh, is that a threat or a promise?"

"Motherfucker-!" Before Frank could actually do anything though, Joey had torn his pants down in one motion. Frank was left completely naked and exposed, shivering from the cold. He only felt slightly self-conscious. The rest of him was filled with arousal and excitement. 

Joey was staring at his dick, though, and now frank started to feel a bit more self-conscious. He squirmed underneath Joey's gaze. 

"You gonna keep starin' or are ya gonna do somethin'?" Frank said, impatient. 

Joey chuckled then finally gripped Frank's dick. "Just admiring the view. Inspecting the merchandise as one might say. You're goddamn beautiful, bro." 

Frank shivered at Joey's touch. His hand was warm, rough with calluses, but still so gentle. He didn't know he'd like Joey complimenting him so much, but now he wanted more. 

Joey hummed. "Man, I remember when you got this bad boy," he said, sliding his thumb over the ring pierced into Frank's head. "Came to us holdin' in tears 'cause it hurt so bad. Couldn't walk straight for a month." 

Frank glared at Joey. "Fuck offffffuuuck-!" His insult turned into a moan when Joey suddenly squeezed him without warning. 

Joey laughed. "That's one way to get you to shut up," he said, then started stroking his friend's cock. 

Frank threw his head back against the couch, panting heavily. He let himself be taken by the pleasure, shallowly thrusting his hips into Joey's grip. Joey somehow knew all the right places to touch him, despite never doing this to him before. He knew exactly how Frank liked it, exactly how rough and fast he wanted. 

Joey slid his hand up and collected the precome at Frank's tip, rubbing it under his thumb. "Damn, dude. You're as wet as a chick. You really want my cock don't you?" 

Frank shivered and tried to knee Joey in the stomach. However, Joey's body was blocking him from doing any damage. He was frustrated, embarrassed, and too horny for anymore teasing. 

"Come _on_ , Joe. Just fuck me already. Stop toying with me," Frank demanded. 

"Desperate, are we? Fine, I'll give you what you want." Joey pulled away and unbuckled his belt. 

Frank watched as Joey slid down his pants, his cock bobbing free from its confinements. Frank gulped. Joey was _huge_. Not only was he long, but he was also thick. Frank stared at his length, suddenly far more thirsty than he previously was. 

"Like what ya see?" Joey said, a cocky smirk on his face. 

"Hell yeah, dude. You're fuckin' hung." Frank couldn't help but lean forward and grip his shaft. He was hot and heavy in his hand, and suddenly Frank really wanted it inside of him. 

"Jesus Christ fuck me now," Frank said, squeezing Joey's cock. 

Joey groaned at the attention his arousal was getting. "Yeah? You want me to fuck you? Gotta get you nice and wet first, baby. I know you're a sucker for pain, but I don't wanna hurt ya too bad," he said and gripped Frank's hips. 

"Yeah, but we don't have any lube," Frank pointed out. 

"Don't worry about lube," Joey said and lifted Frank's hips, causing him to grunt in surprise. He was now halfway in the air, almost upside down, Joey mostly holding him up. In this position, Joey's dick was poking his back, the flesh hard and wet. 

"What are you-" Frank gasped loudly when suddenly there was a wet tongue at his entrance. "Holy shit." 

He couldn't believe this was happening. Joey was shoving his tongue deep inside him, licking and sucking his rim. Frank squirmed underneath him, letting out little gasps and groans of pleasure. Joey's tongue was reaching so deep inside him, opening him up for something bigger. 

Frank whined when he felt a finger prod at his hole and enter alongside Joey's tongue. Spit lubricated it, but it still stung. And Frank _loved_ it. A second finger soon joined the first, and now Frank really felt the stretch. He arched his back, moaning loudly. He was completely falling apart from Joey's tongue. 

Soon, a third finger entered him, and Frank's hips started to tremble. Joey's fingers were thrusting in and out of him, his tongue making sure they stayed nice and wet. Joey stretched him apart, preparing him for something even bigger. 

"Fuck, Joe, that's enough. I'm ready now," Frank panted, pushing against Joey. 

Joey pulled off of him with a lewd, wet pop. Using his muscles, Joey picked Frank up and flipped him around, making Frank go on his hands and knees. He grabbed Frank's ass and spread it, thrusting his dick in between his cheeks. He was sopping wet down there thanks to Joey, and the slide was slippery. However, Joey still spit on his hand and slicked himself up. 

"You ready for me, baby? Ready for my fat cock to split you open?" Joey purred into his ear. 

Frank nodded eagerly. "Yes, god yes. Please Joe, I need it. I need you inside me, need your cock. Break me, Joe," he shamelessly begged. 

Finally, _finally_ , Joey slowly pushed inside of him. Frank winced at the stretch, gripping the couch cushions underneath him. It hurt, that was to be expected. Joey was fucking huge, of course it would hurt. However, Frank was a masochist, and that pain only made him harder. 

"Shit, bro. You're so fuckin' big. Feel so good..." Frank panted as Joey continued to enter him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside. 

Joey only took a second to let both of them get situated before he started thrusting. They were shallow at first, mostly experimental. The movement had them both gasping, small whines escaping Frank. He felt so full, so stretched. It was almost too much for him to handle. 

"Fuck, Frank. You're so fuckin' tight," Joey growled behind him, rolling his hips. 

Frank couldn't respond, because suddenly Joey snapped his hips forward, ripping a moan from Frank. His thrusts were no longer shallow and slow. Now they were deep, penetrating, and too fast for Frank to handle. He couldn't hold back the moans that came from him at Joey's roughness. Joey was pounding into him at a brutal pace, grunting and groaning in pleasure. His grip on Frank's hips was bruising, and he used it to bring Frank back against him on each thrust. 

Frank cried out loudly when Joey hit something inside of him. It made him feel white hot with pleasure, made his hips shake. He heard Joey chuckle behind him, then suddenly all of his thrusts were angled in a way to hit that spot every time. Frank's moans were unrestrained at this point, loud and breathy. The pleasure was too intense; Frank felt like he was going to explode. 

Frank almost cried when Joey grabbed his dick and started stroking. Receiving pleasure from both ends was too much for Frank to handle. He was shaking violently, unable to hold himself up any longer. He collapsed onto the couch, completely fallen apart. 

"Joey! Joe-!" Frank's moans became chants of Joey's name as he neared his climax. 

"Yeah, baby? You gettin' close?" Joey leaned over Frank's back. "Come for me, babe. Be a good boy and come," he growled in his ear. 

Frank shuddered, moaning lowly. Joey's words had him feeling hot, embarrassed. He never knew Joey was such a dirty talker. Being called a good boy did things to him. It was embarrassing how much he liked it. Frank moaned, squeezing Joey's cock inside of him. He heard the man groan in response. 

"Fuck, I'm so close," Frank breathed out, panting heavily. Soon his moans turned into gasps and whimpers. He could feel the pleasure building up, his stomach clenching, until it was too much. With a cut off moan, Frank came violently into Joey's hand. The man stroked him through his climax, not slowing down his thrusts. 

Joey didn't stop. Frank whined at the overstimulation, shaking underneath Joey's grasp. He couldn't take it, it was too much. He was spent, yet Joey was still going. He felt Joey's grip on his hips get tighter, felt his thrusts become messy. His groans were getting more frequent and shorter. He was getting close, that much was obvious. 

Joey's thrust grew shallow, quicker, until suddenly he groaned deeply and slammed into Frank, releasing inside of him. Frank whined, arching his back. Being filled to the brim felt weird, but a good kind of weird. It was actually kind of hot. 

The sound of heavy breathing filled the room. They didn't speak, they simply took a moment to calm down from their high. Slowly, Joey pulled out of Frank. He could feel cum dripping down his leg, making him shudder. Frank pushed himself up and turned around, facing Joey. 

"Holy fuck," was all Frank could say. 

Joey chuckled. "Holy fuck indeed." He leaned down and rested his head against Frank's, exhaling through his nose. "You're amazing, bro. Ten out of ten, would fuck again." 

Frank scoffed. "Yeah, thanks." 

Frank was smiling like an idiot. He was happy, content in Joey's arms. Blissed out from his orgasm, Frank closed his eyes, letting himself relax. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Frank suddenly realized something and pushed Joey off of him. 

"Hold up! You'll willingly eat my ass but will complain about kissing me after I eat dirt?! How the fuck does that make sense!" 

Joey burst into laughter, falling back against the couch. 

"I'm serious! What the fuck, dude!" Frank couldn't believe him. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Joey said, calming down. "Now put your clothes back on before the girls come back." 

Frank looked at his legs then back to Joey. "I can't. Thanks to _you_ I'm covered in cum. I'd rather not put pants on when there's jizz coming out of my ass." 

Joey shrugged then got off the couch to grab his shirt. "Sucks to be you, then," he said while putting it back on. 

Frank flipped him off. "Fuck you." 

"Already did, buddy," Joey responded, a grin on his face. 

Frank wanted to punch him. 

"Don't worry. I'll go out there and find and distract 'em. That'll give you time to sort yourself out," Joey said, then left.

Frank huffed. Well, at least he'd have time to clean before the girls came back. Unfortunately though, his ass hurt like hell. He was extremely sore after such rough sex. Hopefully Joey could distract them for a while, because it was going to take Frank a while to get clean. 

Even though he hurt, Frank definitely wanted to do it again sometime. He wasn't a twink, but he'd be one for Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is. I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
